Me, Myself, and Time Jemi Oneshot
by JosephAdamsGirl
Summary: Behind the scenes of what could've went down when Joe went to visit Demi while she was doing a live taping of Sonny With A Chance.


Me, Myself, and Time

It was just another normal day in Los Angeles. Well, except for the fans of Sonny With A Chance. Many people were going to the live tapings of the show. They had no idea what they were in for, but they had heard about a Sonny Monroe performance, meaning that THE Demi Lovato was going to sing for everyone that went.

*Meanwhile with Demi*

D: *on the phone* Hey Joe. Are you here yet?

J: I'm pulling into the parking lot right now babe.

D: okay just don't let anyone see you when you come through the backstage door.

J: no worries. I got this down.

D:….oh boyyy…..

J: have a little faith in me dems. No ones going to notice me.

Random Fan: oh my gosh, is that Joe Jonas?

J: oh shoot. I'll see you in like a few seconds demi! Bye! *frantically hangs up the phone and runs through the stage door before more fans notice him*

Security: uhm excuse me? Can I help you?

J: oh sorry *pulls off his hood*

Security: oh hello Joe. How are you?

J: very well. I'm going to go see my girlfriend. *walks off as he waves goodbye to the security guy*

Joe always came to see Demi as often as he could when she was working. Everyone knew who he was by now so it helped him when security came over thinking he was a crazy fan.

J: *sees Demi on stage acting and decides to watch*

Director: andddddddd cut! Nice job guys. Take five.

D: *walks off stage and immediately pulls out her phone to see if Joe was there yet*

J: *walks up to her* looking for me?

D: *looks up and smiles* Joe! *hugs him*

J: hey dems *hugs back* nice job out there.

D: thanks. *smiles* we have this performance thing next. *gets an idea* hey do you want to be in the crowd?

J: uhhhh am I even aloud to?

D: idk. *shrugs* lets ask!

J: Dems, I don't think that's such a great idea. I don't want anyone pissed at me.

D: who's gonna be mad at you for supporting your girlfriend? Now c'mon! *drags Joe over to where the director was standing*

Director: hey demi. *sees Joe* oh hello Joe.

J: hey!

Director: did you guys want something?

D: we were wondering if maybe Joe could be in the crowd for the Sonny Monroe performance.

J: we? WE? I did not say I wanted to. Plus its rude. I don't want create a problem with the fans and everything.

Director: no no. I think that's a great idea.

J: you do?

Director: sure! Why don't we arrange this right now so we can start?

D: yay!

J: uhhhhh okayyyyyyy…..?

The director pulls Joe and Demi out to the stage and the huge crowd erupts in cheers! The director tries to make them settle down and when they do he explains how everything is going to work.

Director: okay can you guys handle this?

Crowd: *cheers*

Director: *mumbles* lies. Okay whatever. We can edit this after anyways. Lets start!

Everyone gets in their spot for the next act. As the director shouts "action" Demi hears the music start and she starts singing and putting her own twist to it. Joe is in the crowd with everyone else jumping up and down like a normal teenager. Joe screams Demi's name about a million times and "Jersey" fist pumps to the music. As the bridge of the song ends as Demi belts out and holds the last note Joe reaches his hand up as if trying to reach Demi. Demi smiles at not only her friends but her amazing boyfriend who's supporting her in the crowd. As the song ends and the director calls cut, many fans start to run over to where Joe was in the crowd.

D: *worried* *says in the mic* hey guys! Calm down. He'll give you autographs in a minute. Let him through to the stage guys!

J: *makes it out of the crowd and slowly starts giving autographs to everyone*

D: *walks over, smiles and wraps her arms around his shoulders behind him*

J: *jumps thinking it was a fan, turns his head and sees demi* oh okay. Nevermind. *Demi settles her arms around his shoulders again as he continues signing autographs and talking to the fans*

Another Random Fan: awww you guys are so cute. *smiles*

J: thanks and what's your name?

Another Random Fan: Amy.

J: Well nice to meet you Amy. *smiles*

Amy: You too! I'm curious, are you and Demi together. Like boyfriend and girlfriend together?

J: I don't know. You tell me. *winks*

D: Joe. Don't give her a heart attack. *to Amy* Don't worry about him sweetie. He's a psycho.

J: *grumbles* meanie.

Amy: haha awww. So…. You still didn't answer my question. Are you two together?

J: just between you and me, yes. *winks*

Amy: *practically faints from him winking at her for the second time*

Fans: *heard everything because Joe is horrible at whispering or talking quietly and so everyone screams* OMG THEY ARE TOGETHER!

J: *quickly snatches the mic from the mic stand on stage and tells everyone to calm down so he can explain* ok guys! Uhm yes you heard it right. Demi and I are together. *wraps his right arm around Demi's waist while he hold the mic in his left*

Fans: *cheers*

J: and uhhhh I'd really like it if you guys just not say anything online please?

Fans: okayyyyyyy!

J: seriously guys. I like my private life private. And I don't want someone telling anyone else and then getting it to the press and everything. I love my relationship with my girl and I really don't want it ruined. Can you keep this between us?

Fans: Yesssss!

J: okay awesome now let me give you guys my autograph

Fans: *cheer*

J: *puts the mic back* sorry babe. I didn't mean for it to slip.

D: Its okay. No worries and if it gets out we'll deal with it then.

J: You're the best *smiles*

D: I know I am. *smiles back* Now cmon. Lets finish those autographs. *pulls him towards the fans*

J: *pulls her back*

D: what?

J: *smiles* I love you.

D: *tears up* you do?

J: of course. *smiles* You're an amazing woman Demi.

D: *giggles* You're amazing too. *smiles* and I love you Joseph Adam Jonas

J: *smiles*

The End.

A/N: That really had no point to it. I just thought why not post a oneshot? I haven't in so long and I kinda said I was going to in the last oneshot. Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'll definitely be posting another oneshot soon. =]


End file.
